


Look at Me

by kingdongpyo



Category: Produce X 101 - Fandom, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Realization, other x1 members are mentioned, seungseok gay, short and sweet, shower thoughts, the entire fic is just fluff, x1 in the dorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 08:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdongpyo/pseuds/kingdongpyo
Summary: Wooseok was sure that what Seungyoun did wasn't part of the choreography.*Heavily inspired by Seungyoun's part during U Got It*





	Look at Me

To say that Wooseok was happy because their first ever showcon was a success was an understatement. He still feels the incredible feeling of standing in front of many people cheering for you as you perform; the feeling of all your hard work paying off. 

However, there was something bugging him.

Cho Seungyoun.

Wooseok is used to Seungyoun's random antics and sometimes even joins him. However, he didn't expect him to do something in the middle of a performance.

"Great job, everyone!" Seungwoo said which made Wooseok snap back into reality.

Here they are, currently on the road to the dorms. Most of them are asleep due to exhaustion from performing for almost two hours straight but it was worth it. They couldn't wait for more performances.

"Yeah, everyone did so well. I still can't believe we just performed in such a big arena," Dongpyo said, eyes shining brightly.

The members who were awake nodded in agreement.

"By the way guys, please do take a shower once we get home. Don't sleep without taking a bath," Seungwoo reminded everyone.

Wooseok wanted to laugh. He was tired too but he doesn't want to go to bed all stinky.

There was one person who was quiet though, much to Wooseok's surprise.

His seatmate, Seungyoun, was just there looking straight without making a noise which was odd.

"You okay?" Wooseok asked the older.

Seungyoun whipped his head to Wooseok's direction and the distance between them made Wooseok flustered.

It made him have flashbacks to their performance earlier. How Seungyoun grabbed his chin to make him look at him. He was shocked to say the least but didn't show it.

"Of course I'm okay. Why?" the older answered.

"Nothing, I'm just not used to you being so quiet," Wooseok replied.

Seungyoun laughed at this and Wooseok wondered if he said anything funny.

Seungyoun then proceeded to put his head on Wooseok's shoulder.

"What are you doing?" 

"I'm tired, Wooseok-ah. Let me sleep for awhile," the older answered, eyes closing as he went to dreamland.

If Wooseok was panicking before, he's panicking even more now.

Sometimes he wonders why he's like this with Seungyoun. Everytime the older is near him, he gets flustered but he doesn't want to take his gaze away from him. 

"Staring is bad you know," Seungyoun remarked, smirking.

"What? I wasn't staring," Wooseok replied, his cheeks burning up.

"Sure, Wooseok. You can take a picture if you want, I won't mind," Seungyoun said much to Wooseok's annoyance.

He probably was really staring but can you blame him?

His thoughts about Seungyoun drifted to their U Got It performance once again and Wooseok knew that he needs to talk to Seungyoun tonight or else he won't get any rest.

The ride to the dorms wasn't short but because Wooseok kept on drifting in his thoughts, before he knew it, the car was stopping right in front of the dorms.

The other members slowly began to wake up from their slumber. Others rushed to get out of the car to take a shower and get some long needed rest. 

"Aren't you going to get out of the car?" Seungyoun asked.

In that moment, Wooseok realized that he had spaced out again.

"Right," Wooseok replied to which the older chuckled.

Wooseok headed straight for his room. He knew that he wouldn't get to take a shower right now as the bathrooms were occupied by the other members.

Slowly, Wooseok began to succumb to his exhaustion and before he knew it, he fell asleep.

Wooseok then woke up to what felt like hours remembering that he needs to take a shower otherwise Seungwoo will have his head the following day.

Wooseok went out of his room, hoping to see all the members asleep so he can take a quick shower and get back to sleep.

But it looks like fate had other plans for Kim Wooseok.

"Hey, You're up," a voice called.

Wooseok turned around and saw Seungyoun coming out of the shower.

"You okay there, Wooseok?" Seungyoun asked.

Wooseok knew he should stop spacing out.

"Is the bathroom free already?" Wooseok asked to which the elder nodded as an answer.

Wooseok hurried to the bathroom to save himself from the embarrassment.

As the water from shower ran through his body, all Wooseok could think about was Seungyoun and what happened during the U Got It peformance.

It's not like he didn't like it. He was just shocked. He knew that what happened would make headlines on numerous social media platforms.

Wooseok went out of the bathroom after taking a shower and drowning once again in his thoughts.

He thought Seungyoun would've went to bed already but on the contrary, he was there on the sofa as if waiting for something.

"You're done already?" Seungyoun asked.

"What are you still doing up?" Wooseok replied.

"Waiting for you," Seungyoun replied which left Wooseok flustered once again.

If Wooseok had a dollar everytime he became flustered tonight, he'd be really really rich.

"Why?" Wooseok asked.

"Oh come on, Wooseok. We both know something's wrong with you," Seungyoun remarked.

Was it that obvious.

"You're making things up, Seungyoun."

"Wooseok, drop the act already. We both know something's bothering you. Can you at least tell me what it is? Maybe I can help," Seungyoun replied.

Wooseok hates times like this. Times where he's completely powerless against the older. Times where his body just automatically follows whatever Seungyoun says.

"Fine! It's because of you," Wooseok replied.

Silence came after which spiked Wooseok's worry.

"Listen, I—"

"Me? What did I do?" Seungyoun asked.

"What you did during U Got It," Wooseok replied, voice turning small.

Seungyoun came closer to Wooseok and lifted his chin so Wooseok would be face to face with Seungyoun.

"Like this?" Seungyoun asked.

Wooseok lost the ability to speak the moment the older was mere inches away from him.

"I..." Wooseok trailed.

"What is it, Wooseok? Cat got your tongue?" Seungyoun smirked.

The distance between them was still small and it looked like it would stay like that for awhile.

"Seungyoun," Wooseok called.

"Hm?"

Wooseok just couldn't get the words out.

Seungyoun let go of Wooseok's chin and placed some distance between him and Wooseok which left the younger a bit disappointed.

"There, can you talk now?" 

"Alright. It's just that I get flustered whenever you're near me. It's like my entire body shut down when you're near. I don't know what's wrong with me," Wooseok confessed.

"Wooseok, do you like me?" Seungyoun asked.

"I don't know, Seungyoun. I don't know if what I'm feeling is love or what," Wooseok answered, feeling helpless.

"Maybe this could help."

And that was the last words Wooseok heard from Seungyoun before he felt the older's lips on him.

The kiss ended as quick as it started much to Wooseok's annoyance.

"How do you feel, Wooseok?" Seungyoun asked.

Wooseok knew the answer now.

"I like you, dumbass."

And with that, Wooseok claimed Seungyoun's lips this time.

The kiss was full of feelings and wasn't heated as Wooseok would expect but it was enough to let the butterflies in his stomach fly loose.

"Great, because I like you too," Seungyoun replied after they parted.

To hear those words from Seungyoun made Wooseok want to jump and shout to everyone that Cho Seungyoun likes him.

"Say, Seungyoun," Wooseok called.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna sleep together?"

"I'd love to."

Maybe life loved Wooseok that day. Having to perform in front of many people and learning that he's in love with the person who loves him too.

'To 5 years and beyond, Cho Seungyoun'

'To 5 years and beyond, Kim Wooseok'

**Author's Note:**

> seungseok gay.
> 
> Anyways, this is my first (and hopefully not the last) fic i've posted on this site. 
> 
> Enjoy and tell me what you think!


End file.
